


A full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of

by ShutUp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy!AU, M/M, No happy end, Rimming, slight angst at the end, smut at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUp/pseuds/ShutUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop moving, Jim!” </p>
<p>“That’s kind of difficult when your best friend’s breathing against your ass!”</p>
<p>The story in which Jim managed to sit down on an aggressive version of a bioengineered barbed tribble and Bones has to pull the thorns out of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm adding these notes rather lately, but I think they're important; the story is not as fun and happy as the summary may sound. It was surely PLANNED to be mainly amusing but because the music in my playlist had changed when I wrote this, the entire atmosphere of this fanfic changed too. It got rather sad and angsty at the end and doesn't really have a happy ending. 
> 
> I just thought I should add this and warn people again.)

“Stop _moving_ , Jim!” 

“That’s kind of difficult when your best friend’s breathing against your ass!” Jim mumbled into his arms, burying his head in them, wishing he could bury himself in a blanket tent completely and never had to look at Bones ever again.

“Hey, don’t blame me for this! _You_ sat down on a goddam aggressive version of a bioengineered barbed tribble,” Bones answered, slowly pulling out a small metal spike with a tweezer, washing it out in a small bowl with disinfectant before getting to the next one, “God only knows how you managed _that_. You should be thanking me for doing this and not sending you to a hospital!” He grabbed another small spike which stuck in the soft skin of Jim’s ass and carefully pulled it out. Jim flinched, a small high pitched noise escaping his mouth again.

“It’s just as embarrassing as it would be in a hospital.” Jim said, but again more mumbled into the pillow and his arms, glad he was lying flat on his stomach on his bed, not facing his best friend.

Bones put the tweezers away and took a soft cotton ball instead which was soaked in disinfectant and pressed it carefully against the places where the small thorns were. Most of them were out by now, had been obviously visible on Jim’s ass cheeks but a few where deeper down and Bones had to push said cheeks apart to get to them.

Jim hissed because the disinfectant burned, tried to move and flinch away. Bones sighed loudly, grumbling.

“For real Jim, a few of those things are near your anal sphincter and I need both hands to get them, I can’t hold you down, dammit.” He took the tweezer with his right hand again while his left one pushed Jim’s cheeks apart, touched skin he’d never thought he’d touch but instead of relaxing, Jim tensed up.

“Jim you have to rela-”

“It’s not that easy Bones, when I can nearly feel your _lips_ at my asshole, and your fingers, _pressing down!_ ” The panic in Jim’s voice was funny, Leonard couldn’t help it. He huffed out a laugh but his hand stayed on Jim’s ass.

“What, don’t tell me you never had anal sex Jim. I know you too well to believe you’ve never tried it and acquired a taste for it.” Leonard started to slightly move his fingers against Jim’s hole, trying to massage the tension out of Jim. Of course it didn’t really work.

“Bones could yo-u, could you not move your fingers dee- _haa-ah._ ” He couldn’t see Jim’s face but he was sure that the kid was at least a little bit flushed and had his eyes closed when the words turned into a moan.

“I’m not moving them deeper Jim, I’m just trying to make you relax. If you clench your muscles I can’t get those thorns out. You need to calm down and open up as if someone was about to fuck you.” Leonard said, his voice neutral and hushed. 

“That’s not helping, Bones!” Jim groaned, frustrated, embarrassed and whining. 

“Well, next time watch out where you sit down. And now relax you infant, you’ve got nothing here I haven’t seen before,” He gently pulled the cheeks apart, locating the last spikes. It was silent for a long moment, Jim trying his best to stop his freak out and Bones appreciated it.

“You know, when I was younger, I worked as an ambulance officer for a while. Since I was an assistant doctor I had to do all kinds of stuff. Only when I was there for over a year I actually was allowed to take part in saving someone who had an allergic reaction or a car accident. Before that I had to do the parts no one liked doing.” Leonard was a surgeon and he was a good one, his hands steady, but pulling those thorns out when they were sticking up in weird angles and with barbs made it at least partly difficult to grab them.

“What I am trying to tell you kid is, that you’re not the first person who asked me to pull certain things out of certain areas and who’ve got an erection out of it.” A small amused smile covered Bones’ face but Jim couldn’t see it. He probably heard the amusement in his voice though.

“I don’t have an-”

“Jim, I’m not blind.” 

“Sometimes I wish you were.” Jim said under his breath, voice sounding raspy. 

“That’s rude. Anyway, stop pressing your hips against the mattress, you need to declamp your muscles.” Leonard instructed and to his surprise, Jim obeyed and did as he was told. He managed to get three of the four remaining thorns out in a few minutes in which Jim was silent again, not moving or flinching, breathing evenly. 

Bones wasn’t one for torture but he was pretty sure that the whole ‘relax while you’re incredibly turned on’ was hard for Jim.

After a third try of getting the last thorn out Leonard was annoyed. The tweezer couldn’t get the small thing, it slipped off of it every time. He knew a few other ways to get that thing out; the usual ways to get splinters out. Running warm to hot water over the skin where the intruder was. Dropping wax onto it. Sucking at it.

Somehow Leonard was sure that Jim wouldn’t like a bath right now nor would he appreciate hot wax on his ass.

Option three seemed to be the best choice, especially since Jim was hard anyway.

Leonard put the tweezer into the bowl with the disinfectant and then the bowl onto the nightstand next to Jim’s bed. Jim moved a little bit, looked up and over his back, watched Bones stand up.

“Are they all out? Can I get up-” Jim stopped in his sentence when Leonard climbed onto the bed and sat down on Jim’s legs, partly between them.

“No, one’s still there. I can’t grab it with the tweezer.” He explained and Jim looked confused. His pupils were blown and yes, his face was flushed. Bones couldn’t help but to like the view.

“Then wha- _ahaa!_ ” Jim started but his words turned into a high pitched gasp turned into a deeper moan when Leonard leaned forwards and sucked at Jim’s hole without warning. He licked at the skin slightly and thrusted forward with his tongue. 

He easily found the thorn and started to suck harder in that place, trying to at least get it out a little bit more so he maybe could grab it with the tweezer later. The moans Jim made, his trembling body and the fact that the kid pressed his hips down again told Leonard that yes, Jim would forgive him for this.

He pressed his lips down and the sucking noises he made sounded demanding to himself. The action wasn’t necessarily meant to arouse Jim; in the first place it was to get the damn thorn out but it seemed that being held down and dominated did the trick for Jim Kirk. Bones wasn’t really surprised.

Some of his saliva slid down his tongue and he spread it over the pink muscle ring. He sucked one last time, harder than before and Jim screamed shortly. When Leonard sat up he saw that Jim’s arms were outstretched in front of him, hands curled into fists, tight grip in the sheets.  
He thought about getting the tweezer but he could easily see the last thorn now. He used his neatly cut nails to grab it between thumb and middle finger and pulled it out. Jim let out a small grunt but then it was over.

“Okay, that was the last one.” Leonard said and before he stood up, slapped Jim’s ass none too gently.  
Jim shouted in surprise and looked over his shoulder to Bones. His face was deep red, dilated eyes and parted lips.  
“Seriously Bones?! You’re just gonna leave me here?” Jim wriggled with his eyebrows and probably tried to look seductive but Bones only huffed out a laugh in response. Sure, he was half hard but Jim couldn’t see that in the loose pants he was wearing. And as much as he wanted to take what Jim offered, Bones wasn’t the guy for _bam, wam, thank you ma’am_. 

“Yes Jim, I am just gonna leave you there. I have to get to the hospital, my shift starts in about half an hour and I know that you can take care of yourself just perfectly fine or call one of your fuck buddies.” He was about to leave Jim’s room when he heard Jim say:  
“But what if don’t want just _anyone_ to fuck me, Bones? What if I want you?” It wasn’t even a whisper or mumble, the words were loud and clear and when Leonard turned around he met Jim’s blue challenging eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“What does that mean?” He asked because if they were going to have this talk he wanted Jim to do the first step. He needed to know what Jim’s intentions were before he would show any of his own cards.

“It means, Bones, that I want _you_ to stick _your cock_ and _fingers_ and _tongue_ inside my ass and fuck me into the mattress.” The sentence was accompanied with a typical Kirk smile. Leonard clenched his jaw, the corners of his mouth went down.

He sighed just slightly, disappointed, bitter and said: “Wrong answer, Jim.” and left the room.  
He wouldn’t get involved with Jim Kirk more than friendship, he told himself, and knew instantly that it was a lie. He already was more involved than friendship.

“Everything or nothing,” He mumbled while he changed into his uniform, “Not gonna do things by halves.” 

He left his and Jim’s dorm rooms, deliberately not looking back, not saying good bye. He felt how a heavy weight settled on his shoulders and he knew, just knew, that this day would be the first of many to end with one or maybe five glasses of Bourbon. Because as smart as Jim Kirk could be; when it came down to the affairs of a heart he was a blind, oblivious idiot.

**FIN**


End file.
